<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Tommy by royal_arts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295748">Dear Tommy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_arts/pseuds/royal_arts'>royal_arts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, WHAT DO YOU MEAN GHSOTBUR DOESN'T HAVE A CHARACTER TAG, and peggy, anyway i wrote this in the span of like. two days, bullshit smh, is that a thing? idk how to tag, it's based vaguely off a song i'm writing, soft angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_arts/pseuds/royal_arts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghostbur writes Tommy a letter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Does this count as mcd? Either way there's a lot of talk abt death and stuff so be warned!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur picks up the quill with an ashen, grey hand. He tries not to shake too much. If he does, the pen might slip right through him. It's happened enough times for him to catch on.</p><p>He opens up the book and begins to write.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Tommy,</em>
</p><p>Is that too formal? Maybe. But how else is he supposed to begin?</p><p>He's tempted to cross it out, but continues.</p><p>
  <em>Hi, Tommy! Sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while. I'm just busy trying to fix some things up in L'Manberg. I think that might be the reason I'm still here, y'know, even after I'm dead. Fixing everything I destroyed. Not that I remember any of it.</em>
</p><p>He scribbles out that last line.</p><p>
  <em>How are you? I hope you're still on good terms with everyone else, especially Tubbo. I remember a lot of things about you two. I think you made me happy. You had a bench, didn't you, where you sat and listened to your music after each war?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think I was able to play music, when I was still alive. I wrote songs about girls and asthma and Vienna. Phil called me the greatest musician in town, and that made me really happy. Techno said I reminded him of Orpheus.</em>
</p><p>It was a familiar story to him, at least. Techno– or maybe it was Phil?– had told him the story before, of a man who sang out for his lost love and ultimately doomed her to remain dead forever, no matter what he did.</p><p>Wilbur pauses for a second. Why did he remind Techno of that man?</p><p><em>He talks about those people a lot, </em>he continues writing, <em>people from old myths. I think he might have compared you to Theseus at some point.</em></p><p>Theseus. That was the one who fought the minotaur, right? It makes sense. Tommy is a brave kid.</p><p>(Wilbur conveniently doesn't think about how he abandoned Ariadne, his helper, at the first chance he got.)</p><p>
  <em>But anyway. I hope you're okay.</em>
</p><p>He hesitates. What else is there to talk about?</p><p><em>You've seen New L'Manberg, haven't you?</em> he pushes on. <em>It's really pretty. The lanterns look like fireflies.</em></p><p>Wilbur grins. <em>You really liked fireflies as a kid, I remember. You wanted to know if they could actually light things on fire. You were really disappointed when they couldn't, but you thought they were really pretty and would beg me to go and take you to see them whenever they came out.</em></p><p>
  <em>You took Tubbo with you once as well, without telling us, and then you both fell asleep in the forest. Phil was worried sick.</em>
</p><p>He still remembers that day, clearer than most of his other memories. He recalls how Phil flopped against a tree in exhausted relief and muttered, "Oh thank goodness," when they finally found them, before immediately taking a million photos, much to Tommy's annoyance.</p><p>
  <em>I built a crane, too! It's next to the new podium. I'll show it to you later, when you meet me. I hope you won't be scared. I'm not like how I was when I was alive, I swear. Tubbo likes me a lot, at least I hope, and he's started calling me 'Ghostbur'. I like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've learnt some new things about ghosts, too, since I became one. I can float a few feet off the ground (no more than a few feet though) and mobs don't attack me. And I can't walk through walls. I'm a bit sad about that last one.</em>
</p><p>His head still hurts a little, thinking back to when he slammed it against a wall in an effort to walk through it.</p><p>
  <em>I was actually in the afterlife for a bit before I came back. I met a nice man, he had ram horns and he wore a blue jumper. We played games together. One of them, I made it so the water would rise every few minutes. We should all play games like that together some time!</em>
</p><p>The man's voice still rang in his head. "That's actually terrifying." "I'M NOT COMING! Why would I come?!" "Wilbur, you prick!" He was never mean about it, though. Wilbur could always laugh with him.</p><p>He sighed. <em>Then I came back, and I was a ghost. There was a cave, and a button, and when I looked outside there was a big crater with New L'Manberg on top of it. I don't know who made the crater. I'll ask later, when I see you.</em></p><p>Wilbur's eyes drift to the book next to him on the desk. <em>I've made a little diary of the things I can remember. You, Tubbo, Niki, Fundy and Phil are in there. I'll write down some more when I can remember more names. A man called Eret tried talking to me before, but I didn't recognise him.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh! Sally! I remember her as well. Fundy's mother. She liked the colour brown. Fundy has her laugh.</em>
</p><p>He stops. When was the last time he'd heard Fundy's laugh?</p><p><em>Was I a good person? </em>he writes, absently. <em>Be honest. I don't know why I can't remember what happened near the end of my life, but... maybe it has something to do with that crater under our home.</em></p><p>
  <em>Why can't I remember anything, Tommy? I keep trying but it all just fades to black. The sun is starting to give me migranes and my chest hurts a lot. Did you know you can't feel your own heartbeat after you die? It's scary. One second you're terrified of your own body, then next it's like. Oh. I'm dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being dead is weird. I try touching the water but it just runs through my hands. I can't concentrate long enough to hold it. The wind keeps passing through where my heart used to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was I a good father? I haven't spoken to Fundy yet. I hope he knows how much I love him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How about a good son? I bet Phil is really sad. Tell him I said sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A good brother? I hope I took care of you when I was alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What about when I was president? You won us our independence, Tommy. I'll forever be proud of you, even if I don't remember it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was I a good friend? Niki was a brilliant baker, I'm sad I won't get to taste it anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope everyone's happy. Especially you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do me a favour, Tommy? Leave Techno alone. None of this was his fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's all I want to say, I think. Tell your friends you love them, be nice to Tubbo, and try not to fight too many people. I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><s>From</s>  <s>Sincerely</s>  <s>Yours truly</s>  <s>Yours</s>  Much love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur Soot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He puts down the quill and sighs. Outside, he can spot a blur of red and white zipping around the place like a cat.</p><p>Wilbur picks up the letter. He stares at it for a while, reading the scribbled black letters over and over until the words blur together in a muddled pile.</p><p>He crumples it up and drops it into the water.</p><p>He goes outside and meets a pair of blue eyes, fiery and narrowed. They widen as soon as they spot Wilbur.</p><p>"...holy shit," comes his voice. Low and raspy, disbelieving.</p><p>He ignores the way he stumbles back in shock, the way his eyes refuse to blink away that glaze, and he waves. "Hi, Tommy!" he grins. "I'm Ghostbur."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>